


Courtroom Shenanigans

by Mswriter07



Category: The Wire
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism, public blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy and Stringer go to the courthouse...for Omar Little's testimony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courtroom Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own any of the characters or familiar settings. Just taking them out to play.

Omar Little was on the stand testifying when Officer McNulty slipped inside right into Stringer Bell's pew. Stringer glanced at Jimmy and went back to watching the trial. Jimmy looked around the room before he slipped to his knees - Stringer made no acknowledgement to Jimmy's presence except to spread his legs further apart. 

Jimmy unhooked String's belt quietly and pulled the zipper down slowly aware that a trial was still going on around them. He couldn't believe that Stringer's suggestion was making him hard as a rock in the middle of a trial. He pulled Stringer's dick free of his dress slacks and all Stringer did was grip Jimmy's head with the palm of his hand. Jimmy stroked him a couple of times and his lover's grip tightened on the back of his head.

Stringer knew they didn't have long - courtrooms always tended to erupt into chaos when he was in the audience and he moved Jimmy to where he wanted him. Jimmy slid Stringer's dark chocolate dick between his lips and worked the top half into his mouth sucking and humming in the back of throat. Stringer wanted to growl at the shenanigans Jimmy was pulling but he planned his revenge in his head while he pumped his hips and kept Jimmy close.

Luckily Stringer was able to come down Jimmy's throat with no more than a grunt heard by any bystander paying him any attention. He let go of Jimmy's head and Jimmy cleaned him up before fixing his suit back. Stringer noticed some of his come on Jimmy's chin and wiped it away with his thumb. Pressing his thumb to Jimmy's mouth, Jimmy opened up to take his thumb. As he sucked it clean Stringer let out a quiet groan and he had to push Jimmy off of him. He didn't like the lack of control that Jimmy brought to his life but sought it any chance he could anyway.

After the court session Stringer was at one end of the hallway and Jimmy the other when Omar Little walked out and went over to Jimmy. He smirked, "I see you takin' care of the man. Keep it up." When he left the courthouse Jimmy looked at Stringer and both shrugged.

Omar just kept walking with that cheshire grin on his face.


End file.
